


Drabbles for the Soul

by Nakahisa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A shot of Gigglewater, Einstein takes Theseus's shinnies, Elder sibling teases younger sibling, F/M, Feather is the new GPS, Firewhiskey, Flashbacks happening in a dreamscape, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jacob's Bakery, Mentions of War, Newt and Jacob friendship, Newt's mop of hair hides eyewear, Newtina child, Pain Au Chocolat makes an appearance, Pickett leads the way, Some hand holding physical contact because they need some love, Sprinkle of Happiness, TIna's picture gets a mention, When paper mice rush towards you just before knocking off from work, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahisa/pseuds/Nakahisa
Summary: Chapter 10: Newt and Jacob stalk a feather. Feather is a GPS. Mentions of loved ones, with a dash of angst. Jacob gets his pain au chocolat.





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of drabbles, inspired by a word-prompt game in the Hogwash: Newtina Nerds! Discord Server.  
> Basically a word is prompted, and all variations of the word are allowed.  
> Tags will be updated as I go along posting.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 1 summary:  
> Set after the events of CoG. Theseus has a moment in his office.

An alarm sounded and Traver's voice boomed announcing attacks happening across the country.

Along the corridors, aurors scrambled to pair up with their respective partners and teams, making their way out to deal with Grindelwald's acolytes.

 

Theseus took one long look at the picture on his desk.

 

It was a picture of happier times. He and Leta were out for ice cream at Diagon Alley on his day off, and she had decided to take a picture to remember the day.

 

Forcing down his emotions and swallowing his tears, Theseus took a deep breathe and composed himself again.

An auror shouldn't be having emotional moments, especially during this emergency when he needed to keep his wits about him.

 

Leaving his office, Theseus met up with his assigned partner.

 

"Are you alright Theseus?", Tina asked.

"...I will be."


	2. Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has trouble with his reading glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Miss (and all variations of it)

"Oh bugger this! Where are they?! I remember seeing the- OW!" 

 

"Newt? I thought I heard something." Tina called out, walking into his study from the bedroom only to see her husband furiously rubbing his knee. 

"Oh what happened? Are you all right?"

 

"I'm quite fine. Just bumped my knee against the bookshelf while uh.. While looking for my reading glasses."

Righting himself with the help of the bookshelf, Newt sighed. "I could have sworn I had them on just a second ago! They've gone missing Ti- _Tina why are you laughing_?" 

 

Tina managed to rein in her giggles, walking over to her husband. 

Reaching up, she plucked his missing glasses from atop his mop of hair.

 

"Mercy Lewis Newt, you need a haircut!"


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after FB1, and before CoG became canon. 
> 
> Newt's back in New York with a copy of his book.  
> This is what happens when the Goldstein sisters meet a classic scene from Disney's Mulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Stay

Newt Scamander was a man of purpose.

He kept creatures in his case with the sole purpose of nursing, nurturing, and protecting them until they were well enough to survive on their own, whereby he would release them to where they belonged.

He traveled across continents researching for purpose of writing a book.

He wrote a book with the purpose of educating his fellow witches and wizards about the creatures they feared.

 

\-----

 

Today, New Scamander had another purpose as he stepped off the gangplank and joined the queue to clear American customs. It had been months since he was last here and he was hoping to surprise the Goldsteins (one particular Goldstein especially) with his unannounced arrival.

He had with him a neatly wrapped signed copy of his book, which he hoped the intended owner will be happy with.

Newt had entertained thoughts that his book would be too boring and too plain for his beautiful Porpent - _Wait, his? Highly inappropriate! Certainly not! Not without her permission of course_ \- he scolded himself mentally.

Clearing customs, Newt Scamander walked towards the general direction of the Goldstein sisters' apartment with his shoulders squared, oozing out confidence and excitement that his brother Theseus would have wept with joy after spending all those months telling him to _get his shit together and go see her already_.

He would not get lost, not when he had clearly memorized the way to the apartment from Jacob's apartment, which was just across the main road of MACUSA after crossing two other streets _-_ "Um.. Pickett was it two or three?" _-_ Nope he had it all planned out and so he would not get lost.

 

\-----

 

Newt was lost. He had rounded a corner after consulting with Pickett, and then crossed a street and walked down the pavement to a brownstone apartment when he realized there were many brownstone buildings with looked fairly similar.

He then turned back but was hopelessly lost in the hustle and bustle of the no-majs knocking off from work, the combination of sights and sounds overwhelming his senses.

_Bugger this._

Walking aimlessly and eyes downcast, he passed by a bakery with a long queue and bumped into a person who was just exiting at the same time.

 

"Oh my a-apologies. S-so sorry, I did not notic-"

"Newt?"

  
Newt looked up and gaped. Standing in front of him, wearing an expression crossed between shock and amused (and a bit of powdered sugar at her lip from the pastry she was munching), was Tina.

"T-Tina!" he exclaimed, relief flooding his nerves and averting his gaze from her beautiful eyes to her lip. "Oh, you've got a little something on yo-" Newt lift a finger and wiped off the sugar on her lip, not noticing Tina slowly turning a shade of red.

 

"Newt! Fancy seeing you here! Oh no you got lost? Don't worry we're here now!"

Chuckling to himself, Newt returned the greeting. "Hello to you too Queenie, I am very glad to see you both."

 

Tina, recovering from the shock of Newt's finger on her lip, ushered her sister and Newt to the side of the building.

 

"Newt what are you doing in New York? You didn't mention anything about New York in your letter."

"Teenie, he wanted to surprise us! Oh, he brought something."

"I.. Yes I wanted to.. Well.. That is I mean.. I p-promised to bring you my book in person and IwantedtokeepthepromiseplusImissedyouverymuch." Newt rattled off, looking at the ground and wishing for an ounce of his earlier confidence to come back.

Queenie flashed a cheeky smile at her sister, eyes glinting.

Tina, pushing back her elation - _HE REMEMBERED! AND CAME IN PERSON -_ after noticing how Newt seemed very nervous for some reason and glancing with suspicion at her sister, cleared her throat.

 

"Well then. Newt? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

 

Queenie winked at her sister. "Would you like to stay forever?"


	4. Don't say you love me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before CoG. 
> 
> Queenie and Jacob have another argument.
> 
> Queenie may or may not be OOC due to emotions and irrationality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a phrase prompt in the discord server, and here goes.
> 
> Phrase: Don't say you love me

Jacob stared at her, taking in her furrowed eyebrows, her flushed cheeks, memorizing every detail as well as he could.

Even when angry, she still looks beautiful. _I ain't ever gonna stop lovin' her._

 

"Queenie doll, please. We've been through this before. It's not that I don't want to marry you, I just don't want us to be caught, separated, and forgotten."

Jacob reached for Queenie's hand but she snatched it away. "Doll please, I love yo-."

"Don't say you love me!" Queenie shouted."If you love me and want an 'us' you'd be brave enough and take the risk!"

 

Jacob felt an ache in his heart and a spark of fury at the woman standing in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand again and held it despite Queenie's struggle.

Tugging her in, Jacob released her hand and hugged around her waist, effectively anchoring her to him while he raised his other free hand to wipe away her angry tears.

"Don't. Don't ever say that. I love you, and don't you ever say otherwise Queenie."

 

Jacob held Queenie tight, feeling the love of his life slump against him, all the fight dissipating from her body.

He smiled when her arms clung onto him.

"I-I love you too Jacob. I just want us to be a family."

"We will be, love. We will be."


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before America got involved in the Second World War.
> 
> It's 1939, and Jacob is back in NYC alone.  
> A song playing over the radio does not help to lift his spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompt: Sunshine

Jacob sat on his bed fiddling with his beat up radio, switching channels trying to get any news about the on-goings in Europe.

He had been at it for the past 15 minutes, turning the knob clockwise and anti-clockwise.

So far all he heard for a short while before rotating the knob, was a job advertisement, opera, and a couple of news channels talking about a flourishing economy.

Nothing about impending bloodshed.

He snorted. _If only the broadcasters knew what was coming. Oh if only..._

 

Jacob sunk into his thoughts, radio momentarily forgotten.

He had spent years at London, alternating between Newt's apartment and a safe house, protected by the Ministry (at the Scamanders' insistence).

Battles have been fought, the dead have been mourned, and it seemed like there was no stopping Grindelwald from achieving his vision.

To make things worse, another war was brewing between countries in Europe.

 

_Just as Grindelwald had shown, all those years in a French amphitheatre._

 

Jacob had made the decision to return to America while it was still safe for travel, not wanting to impose any further.

He, after all, was just a no-maj.

A muggle who had continued his craft and supplied freshly baked bread and pastries to the Ministry, actions born out of desperation for others' welfare (food always makes people feel better) and his own sanity.

A burden.

 

Jacob could protect himself. He's survived the First War.

He had asked - _begged even -_ for a muggle weapon for his own protection. A useable firearm so that he can join the front lines to fight.

It had been a few months after the events in Paris, and all Jacob wanted was to save her using whatever means necessary.

All times Jacob was denied, Newt pleading with him that his hands were for nurturing, not killing.

 

A song filled his room, bringing Jacob back to the present. The tune was simple, and he opted to focus on the lyrics rather than the thoughts in his head.

 

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_

 

"Queenie..." Jacob whispered.

  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

Blinking away tears he didn't realized had gathered, Jacob bit his lip and switched the channel again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Title: You Are My Sunshine
> 
> There were quite a few versions of this song. The first recorded version of the song was in the year 1939 (subsequently there were other covers).  
> I think that the major stations played the first recorded version, but of course, I may be wrong.


	6. Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly Modern AU.  
> Newt's daughter asks a very good question.  
> The end result? Probably not that good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lightheartedness after two angsty drabbles.
> 
> Word prompt: Couch

"Hmm.. Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"How does a couch potato look like?"

"Mmm how does a... wait what?"

 

Newt looked at the five-year-old girl sitting opposite him. Both father and daughter were currently in the living room, with Newt editing his manuscript (right hand armed with a quill) and his daughter reading off words that she knew from the morning paper that Tina had set aside after breakfast.

 

"Daddy, it says here _Don't turn into a couch potato_. But why would someone turn into a couch potato? Potatoes are for eating! Do they tran..si..figor? Uncle Thee said that last time."

Newt nodded sagely, bringing his left hand to his chin to strike a thinking pose.

"Excellent question. Two things love. Firstly, the word is 'transfigure'. And secondly..."

Newt grinned cheekily, thoughts flashing to his wife brooding over her work files from the Ministry of Magic on her off day in the study room. Tina had spent hours in the study room and he figured she could do with a nice break.

"You should ask mummy that. The word ' _couch potato_ ' originated in America after all."

"Really? Alright daddy."

 

 

Not long after, his daughter emerge from the room, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"Did mummy give you an answer to your question?"

His darling daughter shook her head and looked at him, head tilted to the side.

_Beautiful, just like her mother._

 

"No. Mummy says English came from the Br-Breet...ush? And that daddy will tell me or he will sleep on the couch tonight."

 

Newt's grin vanished immediately, and he looked at the direction of the study room nervously.

Gulping, he put his manuscripts and quill on the coffee table and settled his daughter on his lap, one hand holding onto the newspaper.

"Ahem. Where were we.. Ah yes! To answer your questi-"

 

At the same moment in the study room, Tina Scamander chuckled as she leaned back against her chair and listened to her husband explaining to their precious daughter about a lifestyle term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The term 'couch potato' was apparently coined in 1976 by Tom Iacino of California, thus Slightly Modern AU.


	7. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Seraphina Picquery wanted, was to go home on time for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Prompt: Always

It was approaching evening when Seraphina Picquery closed the last file containing reports about the Obscurial case. Flicking her wand, she sent the file to join the others in a box near her desk, ready to be archived.

As always, handling it within MACUSA was relatively easy. Explaining to the international delegates and fielding questions from them was enough to drive any sane wizard or witch insane.

Well, today was turning out to be a good day, no major issues needed tending to, no laws broken.

Maybe she could finally leave her office on time for once, and visit the new bakery just a few streets away.

 

_Well, not quite new_. She mused. Seraphina first heard about the bakery some months ago. _What was the name again.. Kowalski? How oddly familiar.  
_

With less than 10 minutes to go, she got up, stretched, and had to quickly sit down again as she saw a flurry of paper mice heading her way through the tubes.

Biting back a curse, Seraphina wondered if anyone would mind if she blew up her desk.

_Who did she have to hex in order to leave the office on time?!_

 

Yes, today was a good day. Was _supposed_ to be a good day.

Until reports about Paris came scampering in.

 

Percival Graves walked past the corridors, his wand out. It was past eight at night and he swore he heard a soft but still audible _giggling_ sound from one of the office cubicles just as he was leaving.

After being taking captive by Grindelwald, he found himself being sensitive to all sounds (paranoia maybe), and made it a habit to investigate anything that looked or sounded suspicious.

Tracking the sound, Percival found himself standing outside Madam President's office.

A giggle.

Eyebrow raised, he peeked in.

 

Seraphina Picquery was always poised at work.

_Today, however, was definitely not her day._ Percival thought as he watched his boss, knock back shot after shot of Gigglewater.


	8. There's something I need to tell you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has chosen his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phrase Prompt: There's something I need to tell you

Newt knocked on Theseus's office door. Theseus beckoned him in, drawing up a chair for his brother.  
  
Turning his attention back to the documents, the older Scamander waited for his brother to speak. 

"Theseus."  
  
"Yes Newt?" 

"There's something I need to tell you."

 

Theseus looked up. "What is it? Wai- If it's about those baby nifflers taking my shinnies again, please don't tell me." 

Newt fidgeted a bit. "W-well... It was actually only Einstein... But no that's not why I'm here." 

Theseus raised his eyebrow at Newt.

"Right, what is it then?" 

"Well... The past few weeks have been a mess, I said something, and may have done something but I wasn't sure.

Tina sat down with me to sort it out and..  I've d-decided that, as a capable adult I will t-take responsibility for my actio-"

  
  
"MERLIN'S BEARD, YOU'VE GOTTEN TINA PREGNANT?" 

 

Newt gaped at his brother, slowly processing what his brother had interrupted him with, the only indication of his thought processes were his ears turning pink. 

"N-NO! I've not done any m-mating rituals with Tina, _-not yet, Theseus interjected-_ that's h-highly inappropriate! Theseus how could you even!" 

 

Theseus covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing, but failing. 

"Well Newt, while I'm sad I won't be an uncle, I'm happy that I won't have to tell mother about additional family members _without a wedding_. So sorry. Now what did you want to tell me?" 

Newt huffed.

"I said I chose my side. I spoke to Travers! I'm joining your department!"


	9. Work & Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus and Leta meet, and how their friendship progressed into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two word prompts: Work & Nerves
> 
>  

The first time Theseus had met Leta was at a ministry function. He was busy managing work expectations as a mid-level auror and Leta, on the other hand, was cautiously observing the crowd. Sharing a pillar to lean against, they eventually engaged in a short conversation and Leta left. Theseus knew who Leta Lestrange was, and the history between her and his younger brother. He did feel a tad annoyed, but chose not to judge her based on past actions.

 _People did change over time_ , he mused.

The second time Theseus met her had been at the corridor of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He was balancing a stack of files piled high up, walking to the Archives Office, and Leta had saved him from looking foolish by appearing behind him just in time to levitate the files when they toppled over. Till this day, he insists that he was trying out the muggle way of carrying stacked folders, which he had seen in a panel of a muggle newspaper, and that it was Leta who had startled him on purpose from behind, causing him to jerk and unbalancing the files. Leta maintains that it was a complete coincidence that she happened to have her wand ready to save an esteemed auror from being buried under his own paperwork.

After their second meeting, they began corresponding a bit more often. Leta was hired by the Department of International Magical Cooperation, as a temporary assistant to the deputy department head. On days she was on duty, Theseus would visit her at the basement offices, inviting her out for lunch. When her work contract ended, they shifted to corresponding via letters. By then, Leta had felt that she could trust Theseus a little bit more, and started to be a bit more open in her replies. Theseus, sensing a distinct difference when the usual 2-3 sentenced letter became a paragraph, was only happy to reciprocate.

The next time they met was the fifty-sixth time _(not that he had been counting!)_ at the Leaky Cauldron. Theseus had almost demanded time off from his superior after working overtime for weeks. Leta was back from France, and he had nearly did a little jig in his office when Leta's owl flew in to drop off a letter. He will admit that he was very fond of Leta, and personally wanted something more than friendship. In her letter, Leta had asked to meet if he was free.

_Bugger this, I WILL BE FREE.  
_

They met and ordered firewhiskeys, with Leta sharing a little about her trip to France. Sitting in comfortable silence, Leta had one hand resting on the table while the other propped her head up on the surface. Her attention had been elsewhere, as it tended to be when she was engaged with her thoughts. Breathing in and calming his nerves, Theseus decided to stop listening to his head and followed his heart.

He maneuvered his fingers between Leta's until they were slightly touching, sending an unspoken message that she was free to pull back. Leta had stiffened at his touch, and Theseus was prepared to withdraw his hand and apologize for his inappropriate action, when she all but relaxed and allowed their fingers to intertwine. He saw the side of her mouth lift up, and they remained like that until it was time to head home.   

Theseus had offered to send her home, and they walked side by side, hands brushing against each other till she slipped her fingers between his, closed them and tugged him back mid-stride. Theseus stopped and looked at Leta. She let go, much to his dismay.

"Look Theseus, I-I like you. Really. You make me feel safe, but I know your par-." Sensing his interjection coming, Leta held up a hand to stop him, and continued. "Your parents don't quite like me because of what had happened. Are you sure you want to take this further? You, me... Us."

Theseus sighed, deciding to go for the most straightforward answer. His hand reached for hers, and he gazed into her eyes. "Yes." Pulling her along, they continued walking side by side. "Leta, I have thought about us, and I don't regret. Opinions will change, and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Leta smiled, her eyes shining. "I will hold you to that."

Their fifty-sixth meeting ended with a confession of sorts, hand holding, Theseus asking "Er Leta, does this mean I can _officially_ call you my girlfriend?", and a kiss on his cheek at her doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this quite difficult to write, mostly on the dialogue between them.  
> I imagine Leta to hold her own, but with insecurities rearing its head every now and then. Getting a balance between that was challenging.
> 
> Drop me a comment if you would like to feedback on the way Theseus and Leta are portrayed. I've got ideas to expand this into something more.  
> Cheers!


	10. Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place when Newt and Jacob are tracking down Yusuf in Paris.  
> Jacob loves pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Salt
> 
>  
> 
> I've referred to both the movie and screenplay to get the content right. If I missed out something or it does not make sense, I apologize. Let me know in the comment box and I'll see how it can be rectified. As this particular chapter is heavy on canon content, allow me to say that I do not own anything that is officially JKR's.

Jacob was really glad that he had spent some time in the military. There were skills developed during military training, and part of it including adapting to environments and always finding the right footing to avoid unnecessary injuries. Granted that working in a canning factory meant that he had forgotten some, but having had months of prior experience in dodging shrapnel and squeezing between gaps was difficult for the muscle memory to forget. And that, was what he was definitely glad for, because for the past few hours (with short breaks in between) they had they had been sidestepping people, running across streets and turning around corners sharply.

All to get to the location of the mystery man who had approached Tina.

Jacob did not complain, instead focusing on controlling his breathing and maintaining balance on the cobbled steps. Newt, bless his fitness from handling his creatures, was keeping up steadily with the feather but also keeping an eye out for Jacob, slowing a little to make sure both men kept up and remain within view of each other.

The sky was darkening, and Jacob managed to close the distance between himself and Newt, and called out. "Newt! It's gonna rain. Do you have an umbrella in your case?" He saw Newt glancing up at the sky and lunged for the feather. Keeping a firm grip on it, Newt waited as Jacob jogged up. "No, I don't have an umbrella. I usually conjure an umbrella with my wand or seek shelter somewhere." Jacob shook his head. "Can't do that with all these folks here. We got to get an umbrella Newt, or at least find shelter until the rain lets up." Newt looked around. S _eeking shelter meant time wasted, umbrella it is._ Noticing a row of shops across the street ahead of them, he gestured to Jacob. "Let's try our luck there." With that, both men made their way towards the shops.

\----------

Jacob held the umbrella tightly by his side. The weather in Paris was strange. It was still bright and sunny on one side, but as they both chased after the feather, turning into an alley Jacob barely had the time to open the umbrella before the downpour happened. He walked faster, attempting to shield both of them with one umbrella.

"Could we at least stop for a coffee, or like a-" "Not now, Jacob." Jacob huffed, the last time he ate was the dinner that Queenie had made and he was sure it was only a few mouthfuls. He was positively starving, parched, and licking the salty perspiration forming on his upper lip was not quite the way to quench his thirst. "Pain au chocolat? Half a croissant, or like, a bonbon?" He tried to tempt Newt, without success. "This way."

-Jacob!-

In his haste to keep up with Newt, Jacob wasn't sure but he thought he had heard someone call out his name from behind. Losing sight of his messy haired companion again, Jacob pushed that thought to the back of his mind and pressed on, unaware that his thoughts about food was caught by a certain Legilimens, the one person Jacob was in Paris for. Unaware that he had been just a couple of metres away from his beloved.

\----------

Newt stopped abruptly, causing Jacob to skid to a halt next to him. The ground was still wet from the downpour. The feather that they were following had suddenly stopped, and started to turn lazily in the air, drifting away by the breeze. Focusing on the feather, Newt grabbed it before it floated further away. They had both ended up in what had to be the outskirts of a commercial arcade. There was a cafe in front of them, and a hotel opposite.

"He must be here nearby, Jacob. That's why the feather stopped. He should be somewhere here."

Jacob stared at his pocket watch. After a short time conversion, he realized it was only Two Thirty-seven in the afternoon. Eyeing the hotel, Jacob tapped Newt's shoulder. Newt startled. "Hey Newt, I was thinking. We've been up since yesterday evening and we haven't had a chance to rest and eat." Newt started to protest but was cut off by Jacob's raised hand. "Come on Newt, this guy's gotta be here somewhere. The feather's gonna lead us to him. We won't do any good, distracted by hunger. Besides.." Jacob paused, deliberating looking down at Newt's case. "I kinda noticed that you haven't yet checked on them?" Newt blinked.

 _Oh bugger_.

Everything had been progressing one after another that he had forgotten he had brought along the nifflers in his case, as well as the other more dangerous beasts. _Thank Merlin for Jacob_. The poor man must also be tired and hungry. Newt nodded, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment. "Yes, thank you Jacob for pointing out. I'm very sorry, I just got carried away with the entire search. Well, let's see if there's a spare room at the hotel. We'll definitely need the safety if we're heading in the case."

Jacob grinned. "Excellent, well then what are we waiting for?" Jacob hurried off towards the hotel, Newt following behind.

\----------

After entering the room they were assigned to, Newt spotted a glass bowl containing flower petals and a fancy greeting card, and promptly emptied the contents on the study table, using it to cover the feather. Said feather continued its slow turn around the glass bowl. He offered to let Jacob wash up first, hastily fiddling with the locks on his case, and climbed in. Having missed their morning meal, the creatures might get cranky, Newt had explained.

Jacob agreed, and left on his own, started to explore the room. He had never stayed at a hotel before, and was amazed at the details. Glancing at the study table, he noticed a propped up card. The card listed a small selection of tea and pastries that could be sent up to the room. Jacob went ahead and called the concierge, and after waiting for some time, was greeted by the wonderful smell of food at the door. Setting it on the table, he walked over and called out into the case.

"Hey Newt! I got us something to eat and drink. Come on up, there's piping hot tea here."

Jacob sat down, and began spooning sugar into his tea. He never really liked tea, preferring cocoa, but had ordered it because he felt his friend could do with something familiar. Jacob was about done with his pain au chocolat when he heard steps coming from the case. Newt reappeared, hair a little more mussed. He had ditched his coats and waistcoat, suspenders swinging by his thighs as he collapsed into a chair. Jacob passed over a cup of tea and the condiments tray, which Newt accepted gratefully. Tasting the tea and grimacing at the bitterness (London has _better_ tea leaves) he allowed himself to relax for a moment, thoughts centered on what Jacob had advised him earlier.

"Hey uh Newt?"

_She does have eyes like a salamander. No, Jacob was right. It would be inappropriate of him to comment on her eyes, especially knowing that she was seeing another auro-_

"Hey man, Newt you alright?"

"Oh er.. Y-yes Jacob?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow at Newt, he had been observing his companion and noted the tiredness in his eyes.

"You spaced out for a moment. Everyone good in the case?"

Newt nodded, before reaching for a white miniature porcelain condiment pot and absentmindedly spooning white crystals in.

"Oh yes. They were cranky, as expected. The nundu was particularly grouchy so I kept my distance. Dougal helped, with the smaller ones. Gave everyone an extra helping since I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to check on them during their dinner ti-" Newt was interrupted by a yawn. "Oh, so sorry. Please excuse me."

Jacob waved away the apology, alternating between staring at Newt and the tea cup where the latter had been spooning in fine-textured white crystals. He picked up the other pot, turning it around to read the label.

"I'm sure they'll be glad with the extra food. By the way Newt, just wanted to point out that you've been stirring in _Sel_ instead of _Sucre_ in your tea."

Newt froze and stared. _Oh bugger it all_. He should really pay attention and not lapse to his habits. Back at the family house sugar was kept in a similar white pot, that he had assumed the same for this hotel. Except he had completely missed out the fact that there were two pots on the tray. Mumbling out his thanks, Newt spelled his salty tea away and refilled his cup, finally allowing himself to indulge in food. Jacob took a mouthful of pie, relishing the tartness. Both friends sat in comfortable silence, each brooding about their missing loves in their lives.

 

 _Jacob saw a flash of blond and peach, disappearing round a corner._ Queenie? _He ran, willing himself to catch up. That hair and coat colour, he'll recognize it anywhere. There! He turned on his heels, running and panting. Where is she?_ Queenie? Jacob. _He turned, and stood rooted to the spot. There she was, his beloved Queenie, smiling her sweet smile with one hand outstretched. He reached out for her, fingers closing on hers._

 _Only to grasp air. She was gone, and he was standing in the middle of the a dark street, getting drenched from the heavy downpour._ No, wait! No! Queenie! I didn't mean it. I didn't say nothing.

 

Someone was shaking his arm. "Jacob. Wake up, Jacob."

Jacob opened his eyes, breathing heavily. There was a slight pressure on his shoulder, and then none. He heard steps retreating away, before realizing his eyes were burning. Jacob hastily wiped the wetness on his face with his sleeve.

"Sorry Jacob. Y-you were resting, and well... I-I didn't want to wake you. It's just.. The feather starting spinning more and it was tapping against the sides, the man is nearby." Newt's back was towards Jacob, one hand pointing at the glass bowl while crouching down to lock his case.

"No, thanks for waking me. Let me just wash up and I'll be ready to go." Hoping his voice sounded normal, Jacob headed off.

 

Newt stood up with his case in his hand. He didn't need legilimency to know who Jacob was dreaming about, not when his friend had murmured Queenie's name. Touching his coat pocket, Newt traced the outline of a neatly folded picture of a certain auror's face. He could understand his friend's pain just a little, for it wasn't too long ago that he had spend every night looking at the picture wistfully, wondering and worrying about the lack of response. He didn't think it possible for him, but he had grown to yearn for her. He sighed again, picking up the glass bowl.

Jacob emerged from the bathroom, eyes still a tad red from earlier. Offering a smile, he took the glass bowl from Newt. The two men left the room, continuing the search again.

_I think I love her, would she love me ever?_

_I do love her, would she still love me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to explain the timeline.
> 
> When Newt and Jacob left London, it was dawn. Paris is one hour ahead of London, which means both of them arrive in the early morning. Seeing how Jacob was still feeling the effects of the portkey, I figured their arrival spot wasn't too far away from the statue. The next time they appear in the movie, was when they were hurrying past streets and Queenie hears their conversation about french pastries. Afterwards, it is evening when both men are shown waiting at the cafe. 
> 
> \- Paris is big, but it does not seem like the search area was that huge. Yusuf would need to find a safe place near the Circus Arcanus, for convenience sake.  
> \- There is a feather guiding them, it should lessen the time spent on searching.  
> \- In their haste, I doubt they had time for a proper meal, which might explain why Jacob was asking for pastry break.  
> \- More importantly, Newt would need to tend to his creatures if he missed the morning rounds (I'd like to think that he does keep to a schedule, as mentioned by many other authors).  
> \- Therefore they might have spent a short amount of time waiting out somewhere near the cafe. In the movie, where Jacob and Newt sat, they were facing a hotel.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the final chapter for this drabbles. I do hope you all enjoyed it.  
> I appreciate all your effort and support for the past 3 weeks!  
> Moving forward, there are two other fics in the works, one of which is a multi-chapt Theta fic.  
> Cheers!


End file.
